That Nothing Feeling
by captainbartholomew
Summary: A short, sweet, and to the point love story focused on Seth Rollin's and his betrayal. Oneshot.


Title: That Nothing Feeling

Author: captainbartholomew

Disclaimer: Poor, broke, college student. I don't want to really own professional wrestlers, you know how much furniture they destroy, come on, look at the Spanish Announce Table for crying out loud!

Summary: A short, sweet, and to the point love story focused on Seth Rollin's and his betrayal. Oneshot.

*a/n: Ummm… so this has been rattling around in my head since I found out about Rollin's betrayal. I challenged myself to keep to 650 words and that's what you're getting. I apologize if this sucks, it's been awhile since I've written fanfic and I've never written Shield fanfic.

The first time she met him he was the man every girl wanted. He was kind, sincere, and stuck by his morals. The fact she spilled her entire gin tonic all over him and all he did was laugh, proved he was a kindred spirit. Laughter had been what the basis of their friendship, nothing more or so they thought.

That was the night Lily Parker and Seth Rollins met.

(XXXX)

He took her to an Indy wrestling show. Her father had introduced her to the sport, but after his death it was unbelievably hard for her to even watch wrestling, but having Seth there was a comfort.

He cheered, he booed, he oohhed, he awed, he comforted her when he saw her heartache, it was as if he was just another guy wanting to make her happy, not a wrestler. She felt a comfort around him that she hadn't felt for years. He led the way to meet the wrestlers, but instead of meeting them he had setup a romantic dinner that was back in the catering area.

She was in awe of the experience and as he walked her to the door, she kissed him full on.

That was the night of Lily Parker and Seth Rollin's unintentional first date and intentional first kiss.

(XXXX)

They were watching a movie, "The Avengers," when he threw a handful of popcorn at her muttering something to the effect of her being a goof and asked why he was dating her. Of course, she replied with a roll of the eyes, "Because you love me."

"That's right," he responded looking directly at her, "I love you."

And she replied, "I… I love you too."

That was the night the night they realized they loved each other.

(XXXX)

She whooped in excitement backstage when she saw Seth throw Kane over the top rope as the three young men of The Shield stood tall. She knew they could do it. A smile crossed her face as she glanced back at the monitor as she jogged to the curtain to be greeted by the terrific trio.

However, when he rounded the curtain and he saw her. He looked into her big, blue eyes and smiled as he got down on one knee and pulled a beautiful blue box out of his swat gear jacket.

That was the night Lily Parker and Seth Rollins became engaged to be wed.

(XXXX)

The smack of the chair against skin was always sickening to her. Tears stung her eyes as she sprinted to the front of the crowd screaming for him to stop. These were his friends, what was he thinking?

Ambrose and Reigns were his co-workers, teammates, friends, family… She heard Dean screaming in agony and watched Roman attempting to crawl to help his friend. Family did not treat each other like this. She wanted to jump the barricade. She wanted to tell him to stop. She wanted to ask him why he was doing this to their friends. Why Seth, why?

The only way to stop him lay on her ring finger. With all her might, she thrust the ring into the squared circle causing it to land perfectly between Dean and Roman. He turned to look at her, tears streaming down her face mouthing the word 'family' to him, but all he did was stare at her with a blank expression.

His spark, his life, his joy, his happiness, his stupid Cheshire grin, no longer existed instead he had become a mindless puppet, the one thing he had confided in her he didn't want to be.

There was only thing left to do as she shook her head at the man who was supposed to be her husband. She could never be with a man who betrayed his friends.

That was the night Lily Parker fell out of love and walked out on Seth Rollins.


End file.
